


My Loves

by JamesX



Category: myself & my boyfriends
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesX/pseuds/JamesX
Summary: basically just me writing in the third person about my fantasies, mainly involving my boyfriends. either me as myself, James, [pre-op ftm] or me as my oc Joey. also, if anyone I know sees this, fuck off, y'all know how I am xD





	My Loves

My Loves 

Chapter One [Ashton x James]

James was already panting softly, running his hands through Ashton's hair as Ash tugged James's t-shirt up, their lips meeting for a brief, desperate second before the shirt was on the floor and James's arms were tightly around Ashton's neck. Ashton slowly slid one hand down James's side, pulling the jeans that the smaller boy wore down a bit. James, being the sensitive and horny li'l bastard he was, shivered at the mere touch, biting the inside of his lower lip as his grey-blue eyes went from half-lidded to fully closed. A soft noise escaped his throat as Ashton's hand went lower, gently stroking his thigh through the fabric of his jeans. Ashton smirked, the way James always found simultaneously aggravating and erotic. "Don't be such a damn tease," he whined, squirming just a bit. "Why not? We both know I'm more patient than you." [wip.]

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work in progress and a vanity project. don't expect a posting schedule, or anything approaching quality writing, unless you like being disappointed.


End file.
